


Snow you later!

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Even if they dont know it yet, F/M, Gen, Gotham Academy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Alternating, Snow, damian wayne is a somewhat normal teenager, detectives club, dont @ me I have no pets IRL, its a little fluffy, lucky for him he's got Maps, maps and damian are dateing, meets batfam, okay so it might be a lot fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Snow comes early to Gotham and a group of friends decide to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Snow you later!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone else has snowy weather but where I live we mostly get it late December through March, rarely ever in time for Christmas. So it's not supposed to snow and hail and act like what our weather's known for. this is a slight vent fic in all honesty.
> 
> (so it's 11 (pm) rn and its so bad that school was canceled) 
> 
> (I ended up finishing this on the snow day so that was fun and I wish I could do that every day.)

Stretching Maps’ let out a yawn, turning to her window, to gaze in amazement as fragile flakes flitted, downward till they landed eloquently before being tousled by the whispering wind. Getting ready for the day Maps left the room and headed to breakfast. Setting down with her friends they began to talk about how early the snow came this year.

“I mean at least it’s not super-villain related winter this time.” Olive pointed out. Pom grumbled her agreement, Colton finger-gunned her back before returning to his food, Kyle muttered something that sounded like definitely. Maps didn’t agree or disagree with that statement. It had been fun to have all the snow after they had barely any two years before, but after it snowing mid-September, then almost through the entirety through the winter months it got old and became more of a nuisance than a fun distraction. The dining hall buzzed as the students’ pulled out their phones to receive the widespread email altering them to the fact that “school’s been canceled!” the excited mummer performed a sort of exodus as the students quickly left to spend their free day doing whatever.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Damian sat up his room was cooler than it had been when he’d gone to bed hesitantly he got out of bed. Titus raised his head from the foot of the bed, Titus scrambled after him. As the pair enter the kitchen a solid bit of air collided with Damian. Not fully awake yet stumbled back a bit, turning his glare onto Grayson. Who was smiling as if he just found out that Santa Clause was real, “Hey, Dami have you noticed the snow yet?!” Damian blinked up at him. “Why would that be important to my morning?” Grayson feebly tried for an explanation.

Damian side stepped the older man, to the kitchen. Pennyworth had premade a cup of mint tea for him. Taking it over to a window that had overnight been frosted over, exhaling on the glass he whipped at it with the cuff of his shirt. It was snowing the whid pulled unsuspecting snowflakes along for its tangent. As the steady fall of the snowflakes increased in speed and numbers, Damian watched sipping his tea slowly so that the stream would warm his face (and so he could properly enjoy it). Damian hauled up in his room, avoiding his brothers who most likely are up to their shenanigans.

Taking out his painting supplies, he faced the window, drew back the curtains, and began painting the winter scape. He was nearing completion as his phone hummed with a new message. Rensing his brush he reached for his phone. The notification was from Maps: **I was wondering if you’d be interested in hanging with us today?**

** Let me ask Father if it is okay first**. Damian texted back. Looking over at his abandoned art, gently drying off the brush he added the last stokes and left the canvas to dry. Looking back at his phone to see if Maps had said anything else. Maps had texted back with a thumbs up and an address. Heading downstairs, he found Father talking to Grayson. “Father would it be acceptable if I hung out with some of my classmates?” Grayson immediately perked up “is this what it sounds like?! Does Damian I-hate-everyone-and-everything Wayne have friends?!” Damian scowled towards the floor then up at Grayson. He decides that he was not going to go up against his bothers ideology. “Father can I?” Bruce paused “I don’t see why not. As long as your back before dinner,” the corners of Damian’s mouth turned slightly upwards as he quickly opened his phone and called Maps. Bruce and Dick shared a look as Damian quickly yelled some form of thanks. 

“Father said yes,” Damian said immediately once she answered. An energetic cheer came from the other end along with the babble of excited voices.

“We’re leaving school in around three minutes. Meet us there,” Olive instructed. “Quick question is the whole gang there?” five voices confirmed that talked over each other answered the question. “See you in a bit.” hanging up he quickly threw on a forest green sweater, black jeans, and lace-up boots. 

Damian stopped when he reached the end of the staircase. “Grayson. What are you doing?” “Well, little D. you aren’t legally allowed to drive yet and Alfred’s already busy enough so I’m taking you.” the upbeat lilt to his voice. Pulling on his heavy jacket (light grey pea coat), they climbed into Dick’s car. “So where are we going?” Damian pulled up the address it was to the local ice rink. Within seven minutes (of enduring ABBA), they were there a small group was huddled together. He got out and thanked Grayson for the ride and strolled over to the group.   
“You made it! Come on it’s cold out here.” heading into the building they paid, got their skates, and headed out to the ice. There was hardly anybody there aside from their group, two other teenagers left after a few minutes and then there was only them. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  
Maps watched as Damian eloquently glided across the ice, tuning gently into a spin. She wasn’t very good at skating but it was still a fun way to be out in the elements and hang out with friends. Racing one another around the rink, joking around, and all-around having a great time. As they ended noes to toes frozen form the cold Maps noted how relaxed Domain looked with them, instead of his usual ready to attack anyone who comes to close. A faint smile played across his lips. Maps fell in line with him, she was determined to make him smile fully. “I watched a documentary on Nutella,” Damian looked at her with almost dumbfounded, eyes narrowing “what? This is a joke right?” 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  
Maps rolled her at him “Like, I’d joke about Nutella!” Damian was at a complete loss for words “Why?” “It sounded interesting,”-shrug- “and it was.” she paused a moment before continuing “You know you’re an agelast at times right. This is one. ” Damian couldn’t fathom her at times. She was able to single handily figure out the mysteries of Gotham Academy and yet was captivated by a document on Nutella. Maps shivered suddenly he hadn’t noticed it before but it had begun to snow. Tentatively stepping closer to her to conserve body heat. 

Damian noticed the freckles that sprinkled along her nose were more visible, her dark calculating eyes shimmered with delight as a fresh wave of snow gently fell. Looking away he felt his face redden, hoping that his darker skin tone hid it. The pair picked up speed to catch up with the rest of their group. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

“What’s a good cafe around here?” Pom asked (who was starting to revert to her usual grumpy self) surprisingly Damian was the one to respond “yeah, there’s one just a couple minutes away.” Deciding that it was a good idea to get out of the cold they headed that way. Damian had decided to stick to her from then on. She didn’t mind it gave her more opportunities to see him smile (a real one preferably).

Walking into the cafe it was bigger than what Maps had expected based on the front. With tables scattered neatly across the room. Towards the back, there was a fireplace surrounded by chairs. The lights in the cafe were soft, the temperature was cozy and warm, while the scent of freshly brewed coffee was strong. 

Placing their orders the group sat down around the fire chatting and sipping some form of coffee or hot chocolate. Once their food was ready they eat in relative silence (lie they talked the whole time). Then it happened Maps, was explaining to Damian how it was soooooooooooo cool to meet Batgirl and help her out. When she retold him about the part where she’d thrown the Batarang he gave her at Gladius and ended up hitting the villain. Damian’s smile was genuine it lit up his whole face even if it was small. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Damian decided here and there not to understand the energetic fierce ball of happiness that was Maps Mizoguchi. He noted that Gordon forgot to mention that fact that was Maps when she gave her report (though that was probably for the best he didn’t want Father to find out he’d given someone he pretty much just meet a Batarang). Seaming satisfied she returned to drinking her mocha, (Damian wasn’t sure she need the caffeine) Damian noticed how Kyle and Olive were sharing looks. 

Looking away quickly he took a sip of his espresso (a mix of Raspberry, chocolate, and syrup that was close to molasse) Damian let his thoughts drift back to the time Mother had made him something similar only it was stronger and a lot hotter. Damian feels his phone buzz from the pocket of his jacket, pulling it out and finding a massage from Grayson:** Dinner little later ran into problem text when it’s about 10 min till**

Sighing to himself Damian wonders what could have happened this time. Not long after the teens were outside Colton was doing something on his phone while Pom examined her nails and Olive and Kyle talked together in hushed tones. Maps had her phone out and was furiously typing something on it. Standing there feeling awkward (it had been in the last couple of weeks that the rest of the group had expected him) till Maps swooped in and saved everyone. 

“There’s a movie that starts in ten. And it's the last day to see so there probably won't be too many people. If we hurry we could catch it, it’s about a world is divided into four nations, each represented by a natural element for which the nation is named. People called benders can control and manipulate the element from their nation. The Fire one wants to conquer the world. And only one person who can master all four elements can stop them.” Maps asked looking up from her phone. 

It sounded interesting enough, so they agreed. Heading to the local movie theater and getting in minutes before it started. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Olive looked to her right at Damian and Maps it was obvious they had crushes on each other, and both seemed oblivious to the feelings of others. She was only half paying attention to the animation and more toward the awkward turtle-ducks (some animals from the movie). Kyle also seems more interested in Damian and Maps than the movie, but she doubted it was for the same reasons that she was. When the hour and forty-five movie was over they exited the theater and on to the windy streets. 

Colton, Maps, and Damian all got into the movie and were discussing theories about which roots the sequel could take. Pom huffed down at Olive’s side and whispered “ do the two idiots know they like each other?” inferring that she was talking about Damian and Maps she shook her head no. Pom grumbled something that Olive didn’t want her to repeat aloud. When Olive looked back at the trio it was down a member as Damian talked to someone over his phone. 

After he hung up Olive went over to him, “Hey, I’m guessing that was telling you you need to go,” Damian nodded confirmation at that, “well I just want to say thanks for coming out and hanging with us. I know everyone here was glad you came.” a thin-lipped smile was all she got in return. He returned to the conversation about the movie (Olive couldn’t remember the title for the life of her). 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Damian frowned slightly as he got into the car it had been a fun day and if he was being honest, he didn’t want it to end. 

  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When they had gotten back to the academy Maps’ pulled out her scrapbook and made a new entry dedicated to the day she never wanted to end. 

[End Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): “I watched a documentary on Nutella.”-A
> 
> also, I just figured out what the Rich Text meant so this looks a lot better than all my other fics, so I'm hoping for improvement from here on out.


End file.
